


Wyrwane kartki z dziennika Dywizjonu 501

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Air Force, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Serious, World War II, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiorek opowiastek o bohaterkach Strike Witches i ich wzajemnych relacjach, czyli jak to u mnie bywa, dużo femslashu, dramy, wojennych traum i odrobina humoru. Kanoniczność niekiedy umowna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> "Strike Witches" trudno mi nazwać dobrą serią, ale miała w sobie coś, co sprawiło, że zaczęłam w miarę oglądania pisać te drobiazgi, jakby marząc o tym, co by można z tej produkcji zrobić. Więc potraktujcie proszę te historyjki jako swego rodzaju łatki.  
> Zrezygnowałam z idiotycznych, przekręconych nazw państw na rzecz tych prawdziwych.

\- Błeeee! Ohyda! - Perrine skrzywiła się, trzymając w dłoni łyżkę I stojąc nad skończonym właśnie fondue. To nawet nie było niedobre – to było paskudne. Zaklęła cicho, ale z pasją. Jak to możliwe, że ona, pochodząca przecież z kraju, gdzie sztuka kulinarna wspięła się na wyżyny, nie potrafiła przygotować czegoś tak prostego? Cisnęła łyżką o ziemię, patrząc z nienawiścią na garnek. To była porażka. Sama była jedną, wielką porażką. A tamta Azjatycka cholera...  
Czuła, że zbiera jej się na płacz, kiedy usłyszała za plecami kroki. Odwróciła się i skamieniała, widząc przed sobą major Mio.  
\- O, gotujesz? Mogę spróbować?  
\- Nie!!!! - Perrine błyskawicznie zajęła strategiczną pozycję między przełożoną na garnkiem z fondue. Mio, w pierwszej chwili zaskoczona tym zachowaniem, zauważyła szybko ślady łez na twarzy Francuzki.  
\- Ojej? Co się stało?  
\- Ja tylko... ja chciałam... Ale to nie ma sensu, jestem do niczego. Nie potrafię nawet przygotować mojego narodowego specjału dla pani...  
\- No już, już dobrze – Mio objęła ją i przytuliła. – Przecież wiesz, że cię lubię, bez względu na to, czy i jak gotujesz.   
\- Ale ona... ona umie...  
\- Nie ma żadnej „onej”. Perrine, sama wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Dbam o wszystkie moje podopieczne, ale kocham tylko jedną. I sama wiesz najlepiej, którą, prawda?  
\- Na... naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście, głuptasku. No, nie maż się już.  
\- Co tu tak śmier... - Yoshika weszła do kuchni, zatykając nos i zaraz zatrzymała się, widząc Perrine przytuloną do Mio. - Ojej, przepraszam, ja...  
\- Nie się nie stało - Mio odwróciła się do niej. - Miyafuji, jak będziesz dziś gotować, zrób dwie porcje mniej. A ty - zwróciła się do Perrine - skocz się ubrać. Zabiorę cię dziś na obiad. 

***

Minna musiała przyznać – seks z Charlotte nie był czymś, co należało traktować lekko. Dla kogoś niedoświadczonego taka nicka mogła oznaczać potem potrzebę długiego odpoczynku, kto wie, czy nie trwającego więcej niż dzień. Ruda Amerykanka nieprzypadkowo słynęła ze swojej namiętności do szybkiego tempa, połączonego z pasją... mechaniczną, która w łóżku, podobnie jak w hangarze, objawiała się w częstym korzystaniu z najróżniejszych zabawek. To było wyzwanie – i chyba właśnie dlatego tak to lubiła.  
\- No, chodź – powiedziała, rozpinając guziki munduru. Nigdy nie była dobra, jeśli chodzi o uwodzenie, tego akurat zazdrościła innym dziewczynom, którym czasem kilka gestów lub spojrzeń, pozornie rzucanych od niechcenia, wystarczyło, aby każdego okręcić sobie wokół palca. Ona nigdy nie była w tym dobra. Jednak czasy takie jak te nie sprzyjały teatralnej grze w zaloty. Dyżury w dzień i w noc, w każdej chwili możliwość alarmu i wezwania na stanowiska. Zabawa w randki, podchody i szeptanie sobie czułych słówek wydawała się w tej sytuacji zwyczajną stratą czasu.  
\- Nie możesz się doczekać, co? - Charlotte pchnęła ją, przewracając na łóżko i całując, wciąż jeszcze w bluzce.   
Pani podpułkownik nie mogła nie przyznać jej racji. Odpowiedziała na pocałunek, czując, jak po plecach przebiega jej dreszcz emocji na myśl o tym, co zaraz się stanie. I jednocześnie równie rozkoszne uczucie niepokoju, czy tym razem w unisono ich westchnięć nie wkradnie się znowu niepokojące, głośne buczenie syreny alarmowej, wzywającej je na pozycje. 

***

Erica powoli otwiera oczy i półprzytomnie sięga ręką po zegarek, macając okolicę. Gdzieś tam... gdzie musi być. O, jest. Czwarta w nocy? Ma wielką ochotę odwrócić się na drugi bok i przycisnąć do poduszki. Ale wbrew wszystkim pragnieniom, które wyraża jej ciało, powoli podnosi się i wstaje, by następnie wykonać slalom wśród rozrzuconych po całym pokoju ciuchów. Pukanie do drzwi rozlega się jeszcze raz. Tym razem jest cichsze, przypomina bardziej skrobanie w drewno, ale czuły słuch Eriki wychwytuje je bezbłędnie. Nieprzypadkowo jest przecież asem dywizjonu 501, nawet w takim stanie jej zmysły pracują bezbłędnie.  
W końcu dociera do drzwi i otwiera je, wiedząc, kogo zastanie po drugiej stronie. Jest tylko jedna osoba, która o tej porze jest gotowa zapukać do jej pokoju i liczyć, że zostanie wpuszczona do środka. Gertrude stoi w wejściu i mimo panującego w korytarzu półmroku, rozświetlanego przez wpadające oknem światło księżyca, Erika natychmiast dostrzega bandaż czole, ciemną obwódkę wokół oka, spuchnięte wargi i to, że tamta musi opierać się o framugę, aby się nie przewrócić.   
Erika nie musi pytać. Wie doskonale, że porucznik nigdy nie pozwoliłaby, aby coś podobnego spotkało którąś z dziewczyn. Ale właśnie dlatego ją to spotyka. Zbyt dba o innych, aby dbać o siebie.   
\- Mogę wejść? - pyta Gertrude, mówiąc powoli, jakby sprawiało jej to ból.  
\- Oczywiście – Erika nie pyta nawet czy może jej pomóc, bo wie, że Gertrude nigdy by o to nie poprosiła, tylko od razu chwyta ją delikatnie i wprowadza do środka. - W końcu jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką – dodaje, w myślach zaś, po cichu kończąc: „Chociaż chciałabym, abyś była kimś więcej”


	2. 4-6

\- Wurek wu kuszer... - Mio siedziała nad kartką i raz po raz próbowała wypowiedzieć zapisane na niej słowa, ale język plątał jej się już przy trzecim, zaś zdanie niestety było o wiele dłuższe. Ale nie przypadkiem miała opinię osoby upartej i zdecydowanej. Dlatego powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili przed zgnieceniem kartki i ciśnięciem jej do kosza, ale raz jeszcze spojrzała na zapisane na niej słowa. Zacisnęła zęby, poruszała kilka razy językiem, jakby miała nadzieję, że to ćwiczenie nada mu potrzebną giętkość i spróbowała jeszcze raz.  
\- Wule wu kuszłe ławek mia... grrrrrr.... - rzadko kiedy ktoś miał sposobność usłyszeć nerwowe warknięcie pani major, ale ściany jej gabinetu usłyszały je już dziś któryś raz z kolei. Wszyscy w dywizjonie wiedzieli, że złota zasada Mio brzmi, iż wszystko da się zrobić, to tylko kwestia treningu. Bardzo ale to bardzo nie chciała, aby sama musiała tejże zasadzie zaprzeczyć.  
Wiedziała, że odkąd pojawiła się Miyafuji, Perrine czuje się zaniedbana. Chciała jej to jakoś wynagrodzić i dlatego postanowiła, że nauczy się choć tego jednego zdania w języku Francuzki, aby zrobić jej wieczorem niespodziankę. I okazało się, że wypowiedzenie tych paru słów było dla Japonki wyzwaniem godnym samotnej walki z Neuroi.  
\- Vule fu kusze afek miał sjesje... - język po raz kolejny wykonał o jedną ewolucję za dużo, plącząc się na prostym z pozoru słowie. Zirytowana Mio była bliska walnięcia pięścią w biurko.  
\- Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? - podskoczyła, kiedy zza jej pleców dobiegło perfekcyjnie wypowiedziane zdanie, z którym od godziny niemal bezskutecznie walczyła. Obróciła się, widząc stojącą w drzwiach Perrine, wyraźnie zakłopotaną, z plikiem dokumentów pod pachą. Odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Oui, mon chere – przynajmniej tyle po francusku umiała. 

***

Charlotte przez dłuższą chwilę stała zaskoczona, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić, a co najważniejsze, gdzie patrzeć, a gdzie – lepiej nie. Kiedy Minna zaproponowała, że razem gdzieś wyskoczą, aby odpocząć na chwilę od codziennej służby, Amerykanka była pewna, że tamta ma na myśli zakupy albo co najwyżej obiad w restauracji. Teraz dopiero rozumiała, czemu podpułkownik była nieco spięta, kiedy wsiadały do jeepa i kiedy przez całą drogę starała się zachowywać naturalnie – starała, bo ewidentnie jej to nie wychodziło.  
Klub wyglądał bardzo sympatycznie, wnętrze umeblowane było może nieco staromodnie, ale niewątpliwie elegancko, jak to mówili mieszkańcy Wysp Brytyjskich, „za starych, dobrych czasów”. Muzyka była spokojna i nienachalna, zaś na parkiecie tańczyło kilka par. Ale tym, co uderzało najbardziej i co sprawiło, że Charlotte nie wiedziała, gdzie podziać oczy, był fakt, że wszystkie osoby, które widziała, były kobietami. Spojrzała na Minnę, która stała obok niej. Ubrana w ciemnogranatowy mundur wyjściowy spojrzała wydawała się jeszcze bardziej spięta. Mogła być dowódcą dywizjonu, ale najwyraźniej zaproszenie Charlotte w to miejsce było dla niej większym wyzwaniem niż wszystkie pojedynki z Neuroi.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy iść gdzieś indziej i... - zaczęła Minna, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Nie, zanim nie postawisz mi przynajmniej drinka – Charlotte uśmiechnęła się do niej, podając dłoń. Pani podpułkownik odetchnęła z widoczną ulgą, po czym ujęła ją za ramię i, niczym rasowy brytyjski dżentelmen, poprowadziła do środka.

***

Sanya poruszyła się, krzywiąc się jednocześnie z bólu. Złamana noga nie pozwalała o sobie zapomnieć. Oparta o drzewo, młoda Litwinka, robiła wszystko, aby zmusić się do milczenia. Jak na ironię, zawsze była małomówna i wyraźnie zdystansowana względem reszty dywizjonu, a niektóre z dziewczyn wymyśliły sobie prawdziwy sport, polegający na tym, aby skłonić Sanyę do możliwie najdłuższej konwersacji. Ale tym razem to Sanya starała się jak mogła, aby nie krzyczeć. Ostatnim, czego chciała, było aby zwrócić czyjąś uwagę. A już zwłaszcza jej.  
Eila siedziała przy ognisku, którego płomień dawał obu nieco ciepła. Sanya unikała patrzenia w oczy przyjaciółce. Czuła się paskudnie z tym, że dała się zestrzelić, a tamta, ratując ją, sama musiała lądować awaryjnie, uszkadzając swojego Strikera. I teraz obie były uziemione tu, na pustkowiu, w środku chłodnej, brytyjskiej nocy. Oczywiście, prędzej czy później ktoś je znajdzie.  
Eila sama ja opatrzyła, nazbierała drewna, rozpaliła ognień pocierając jednym kawałkiem drewna o drugi. Teraz siedziała obok, a ręce trzymała wielki nóż. Sanya nie pamiętała, aby kiedykolwiek go u niej wiedziała. Choć znały się przecież od dawna, to fińska pilot kryła jeszcze niejedną tajemnicę.  
Szelest, który rozległ się nieopodal, sprawił, że Sanya poruszyła się odruchowo, tym razem nie mogąc powstrzymać zduszonego jęku. Eila wstała błyskawicznie, obnażając ostrze noża. Ktoś się zbliżał. Ktoś... a może coś? Litwinka zauważyła parę czerwono świecących oczu. Wilki! Całe stado! Pożrą je! Poczuła, jak cała drży. To było bez sensu, zbyt głupie, tyle razy narażały życie w powietrzu, aby teraz tak głupio zginąć tu, na ziemi.  
Nic nie widziała, gdyż zasłoniła ją Eila. Trwało to krótką chwilę, po czym finka odwróciła się do niej.  
\- Już dobrze, to była tylko sarna.  
Sanya odetchnęła z ulgą, ale i nawet ten ruch przyniósł kolejny ból. Eila znalazła się przy niej, klękając i delikatnie gładząc jej włosy.  
\- Spokojnie, damy radę, ktoś na pewno niedługo nas znajdzie – powiedziała, tuląc ranną przyjaciółkę. - Wytrzymasz jeszcze trochę, prawda?  
\- Prawda – odpowiedziała Sanya, myśląc jednocześnie, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, aby nie odnaleziono ich zbyt szybko – bo ból złamanej nogi był nieprzyjemny, ale dotyk Sanyi sprawiał, że potrafiła o nim zapomnieć.


	3. 7-9

Wsiadając na pokład startującego spod Monachium samolotu, Erika zaciskała ręce w bezsilnej wściekłości. Gdy zatrzymała się, spoglądając w tył, dostrzegła dymy pożarów i chmurę czarnego dymu, unoszącą się nad zniszczonym miastem. Co jakiś czas tę chmurę rozjaśniały wąskie, czerwone smugi, które przecinały czerń i uderzały w ziemię, by wywołać słyszalne nawet tutaj eksplozje. Neuroi nie dały im szans. A teraz ona, zamiast być tam i walczyć, otrzymała rozkaz ewakuacji do Wielkiej Brytanii. Silniki Blenheima pracowały, jakby przypominając jej, że nie ma czasu, że jak najszybciej powinna wsiąść i stąd odlecieć.   
Walka z otrzymanym z dowództwa rozkazem była dla niej równie trudna co walka z wrogami. Była najlepsza, nic dziwnego, że postanowiono ją zachować za wszelką cenę. Ale czuła, jak niewidzialne pęta krępują jej nogi, jak coś nieznanego całą siła sprzeciwia się temu, aby wsiadła do tego samolotu. Sięgnęła do kieszeni, z której wyjęła Lugera P08. W magazynku była już tylko jedna kula, która zachowała dla siebie. Obiecała sobie kiedyś, że prędzej zginie niż opuści ojczyznę. Wpatrywała się w lufę, zastanawiając się, czy nie prościej byłoby włożyć ją do ust i po prostu jednym ruchem palca pociągnąć za spust. Zapisałaby się w historii jako bohaterka, która wybrała śmierć ponad sromotę odwrotu. Cóż za wdzięczny temat dla poetów i rzeźbiarzy.  
\- Erika, musimy już lecieć, co tak czekasz? - z głębi maszyny rozległ się znajomy głos Gertrude.   
Zdecydowanym ruchem ręki cisnęła pistolet tak daleko, jak tylko potrafiła. Mogła ponieść wiele klęsk, ale na tą było jeszcze za wcześnie. 

***

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zawsze Minna robi po powrocie z kolejnej misji, jest prysznic. To już niemal jej rytuał. Raporty mogą poczekać, odprawa, meldunki o przebiegu walk, podania o awanse i odznaczenia, wszystko to jest kwestia drugoplanową. Najważniejsze to znowu znaleźć się pod strumieniem ciepłej wody i poczuć, jak zmywa on z niej pot, brud, a przede wszystkim, to nieznośne, przygniatające uczucie odpowiedzialności. Przez te kilka krótkich chwil jest znowu sobą, Minną Dietlinde Wilcke, zwykłą osiemnastolatką, która rozkoszując się dotykiem wody marzy o swojej możliwej przyszłości. Nie musi się martwić o ranne koleżanki, nie musi stać spokojnie, gdy inne płaczą po poległych, nie musi pisać listów do ich rodzin.   
Gdy wychodzi spod prysznica i wraz z mundurem ponownie bierze na siebie cały ten ciężar, zawsze cicho wzdycha. Idzie pewnym krokiem do swojego biura, by zająć się papierkową robotą. Po drodze mija podopieczne, salutujące jej i patrząc na nią z podziwem. I zawsze zastaje tam Mio, która wita ją kubkiem ciepłej herbaty. A spokojne, ciepłe niczym perfekcyjnie przygotowana earl grey spojrzenie jednookiej sprawia, że wie, iż mimo wszystko, da radę.

***

To było tylko jedno słowo. Gertrude nie jest osobą, która miałaby opinię gaduły. Jak większość Niemek, jest zasadnicza, skupiona na wyznaczonych jej zadaniach i nie grzeszy skłonnością do okazywania emocji. Nie pozwala jej na to tak pochodzenie jak i ranga. Czuje się w obowiązku być modelową pilotką, aby dawać przykład innym. Wie, że musi być najlepsza, bo tylko w ten sposób może chronić tak inne jak i samą siebie. Nie jest egocentryczką, ale nie chce myśleć, jak Chris zniosłaby jej śmierć. Dlatego walczy i nie pozwala innym, aby choć przez chwilę widziały w niej kogoś innego niż tylko przemierzająca niebiosa walkirię, niosącą Neuroi śmierć i zniszczenie.  
I sama nie wie, co sprawiło, że gdy tamtego wieczora przypadkiem Erika weszła do łazienki, kiedy ona stała pod prysznicem, zamiast wyprosić ją czy też po prostu krzyknąć „zajęte”, wypowiedziała to jedno słowo:  
\- Zostań.


End file.
